High school with Demigods and Garde!
by Marina3Eight
Summary: We all know the stories of the Heroes of Olympus and the Lorien Garde, but what happens when they end up in the same school together. I don't own anything from Heroes of Olympus or Lorien Legacies.
1. Chapter 1

**We all know the stories of the Heroes of Olympus and the Lorien Garde, but what happens when they end up in the same school together. I don't own anything from Heroes of Olympus or Lorien Legacies.**

**Hi guys this is the first ever chapter on my lorien legacies/ heroes of Olympus go to school story. Hope you enjoy.**

**Five is in this but five is a girl named Sophia. Also because of this that means Eight is still alive! :D**

**Also Marina has a mind reading legacy. Also one last thing Ella has turned into a 16 year old I know she cant do that in the normal Lorien Legacies but she can in his.**

**Also all of the seven, Thalia, the stolls and Katie are at Goode when the Garde get there so woo!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Someone say the disclaimer.**

**Piper: I am not Jason you say it.**

**Jason: I am not Leo.**

**Leo: What?**

**Piper: *Rolls eyes* say the disclaimer repair boy.**

**Leo: *Glares* I told not to call me that Beauty Queen.**

**Jason: Ok lets not start this again. Leo just say the disclaimer already.**

**Leo: Make me! *Sticks out tongue***

**Me: Someone just way the disclaimer already.**

**Annabeth: Marina3Eight doesn't own anything from Heroes of Olympus or Lorien Legacies. There it's done, was that so hard for you guys.**

**Piper, Jason, Leo: YES!**

**Annabeth: *Rolls eyes* Lets just get on with the story.**

**Me: Ok here is the first ever Chapter. Hope you guys will enjoy.**

**Leo: If I'm in it then everyone will.**

**The seven: LEO!**

Chapter 1

**Leo's POV (Leo: told you :D. Piper: Shut up repair boy.)**

It has been two months since the battle with queen dirt face, and the last month or so has been horrible. After about a month the Gods thought it would be good if all the seven, Thalia, the stolls and Katie go to high school.

So a month later here we are at Percy's high school called Goode High.

I was walking through the halls when I come to my locker. I am early as me and the others always have to come this time or not at all. I pick not at all.

I get the stuff I need for the first lesson. Maths. I don't really mind maths has being a son of Hephaestus I have to use maths everyday.

I grab my stuff and walk of to homeroom where all the others are. When I get there I see that only Jason, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Thalia, Katie, Travis and Connor Stoll where there. Just the gang. A smile played on my lips thinking about the new family I now have.

I walk over hearing them talking and laughing. "Hi repair boy," Piper says when noticing I had arrived. She is sitting next to Jason and Annabeth. "Hi Beauty Queen," I say using the nickname she hates. She winkles he nose in disgust. I sit down next to Jason and smirk at her.

"I told you not to call me that," she replays. I stick my tongue out at her and she rolls her eyes.

We all sat there for about ten more minutes until some people start to come in. Sooner or later the hole classroom is nearly full. There is about five minutes until the bell goes for homeroom. Just then the queen bee walks in herself. We all hate her because she tries to flirt with Jason, Percy, Frank, Me and the stolls.

Victoria (**I have nothing against people named Victoria**) Brooks walked our way with her 'friends' behind her. She wears a hot pink miniskirt and a top that shouldn't even be aloud in school. I see all the girls glaring at her as she passes.

"Hi boys," she says flipping her bleached blonde hair. We all groan as she carries on the the second to back row. Gods I hate that girl. Well I think we all do. Seconds later Mr blofis walks in. With him being Percy's stepfather and knows about us demigods its makes us relax just a bit knowing someone is walking our backs everyday.

He starts talking and I completely zone out. That is until the door opens and all head turn to see nine teenagers enter the room. And I have to say that they all looked like they could be Gods and Goddess.

**Six's POV**

I hate everyone. We have just got to New York and found Five with the help of the tablet. Also we found out that she has her own penthouse which is ten times better than Nine's. I thought I would never say that as Nine's is pretty cool. Anyway there was lots of talking and all that I completely zoned out all on it. The only part I got was that were going to hell... oh sorry I mean HIGH SCHOOL.

Sadly there was no way out of it as everyone even Nine,after about an hour of him complaining, agreed. He probably only agreed so he can flirt with all the girls and get rejected. So now you know why I hate everyone. We're frightening a war and they want to go to high school?

We are all now on are way to a high school called Goode High. I am not going to like this one bit.

We're all in different cars. Me, Sam, John and Sarah are in one car and Nine, Five, Ella, Marina and Eight are in the other car which are both W Lykan's supplied by Nine.

We entered the school parking lot and heads instantly turned are way. I guess you don't see teenagers driving W Lykan's everyday. When we got out all the guys were drooling over the girls and the girls were drooling over the guys. Gossip started as we walked towards the entrance of the school.

The school was a huge brick building. It looked ancient and something like what the Loric built here on Earth thousands of years ago. Seeing this made me more and more homesick. I missed Lorien I think we all do and by the look on the others faces I can tell they are thinking the same thing.

When we entered the school all heads turned to us. Great. All the guys either smirked, winked, wolf whistled or drooled over the Sarah, Five, Ella, Marina and me. I saw John put his arm around Sarah waist protectively while Nine winked at all the girls. I tried not to roll my eyes at that. Typical Nine.

When we got to the office there was a women with brown hair and light blue eyes. She was small and looked about 30.

When she saw us I ask," Hi were new can we get our schedules?"

"Names?" She asks in a bored tune. She looked like she didn't like children at all.

"Sam, Sarah, John, Sophia, Maren Elizabeth, Marina, Joseph, Stanley and Ella" I answered back using our fake names. Well we couldn't go into a school saying "Hi my names Six," could we. First of all people would get curious about us which we don't need right now and secondly the Mogs could find us easy if we used our numbers.

She rumbled through some papers on her desk until she came to a file with our schedules and locker numbers. She handed them to me and I gave them out. We compared them and found out that we all had the same schedules. Our schedule was:

Homeroom- Room 213

Period 1- Maths

Period 2- English

Period 3- Electives (We all have swimming)

Period 4- Science

Lunch

Period 5- Greek

Period 6- Astronomy

Break

Period 7- Free (always knew Marina was lucky)[**AN: If you didn't get that its because period (7) is a free.]**

Period 8- Electives (we all have art)

Period 9- P.E.

Once we sorted through our schedules we went in search of our lockers. When we found them (it didn't take that long as they weren't far from the office) we put all of are bags and got our stuff for the boring day ahead.

I went to my locker, Marina is to the left of me and Eight is to the left of her and Nine is to the left of him and Ella is to the left of him. To my right is Sophia and to her right is John and to his right is Sarah and to her right is Sam. It was locker numbers, 311-320.

"So what happens now? We life our lives as humans?" Sophia asked whispering that last part so nobody can hear.

"We have to keep low and try to stay out of the way of humans," John says looking at us all. We all know what he means of course. He means in cause we have to leave on short notice not a lot of people will be suspicious about our disappearance.

"I don't think Nine will do to well with that," Marina sighs pointing in a direction behind me. We all look at what she's pointing at and it's Nine flirting with a girl. I roll my eyes. "Typical," we all say making Nine turn to us with a smirk on his face.

Just then the bell goes and we make our way to homeroom. After about ten minutes of looking around we found room 213.

As we slowly entered the room for the third time today all head turned our way.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the first ever chapter of my heroes of Olympus and Lorien Legacies go to high school story. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Highschool with Demigods and Garde! - Chapter 2

**Hi guys sorry haven't update in awhile been really busy and I haven't had time to do any of my stories. **

**Anyway I would like to thank Kaiyaosha, I'm Number Eleven, Lynn and Guest for reviewing. **

**Here is the second chapter of high school with Demigods and Garde. Hope you enjoy. I will also make this chapter a bit long then normal as I haven't updated in a long time :D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Eight!**

**Eight: Yes...?**

**Me: Say disclaimer!**

**Eight: Oh... Marina3Eight does not own Lorien legacies or heroes of Olympus...**

**Me: But...**

**Eight: *Sighs* But... she owns me. Marina help me she's kidnapped or Eightnapped me!**

**Marina: Where are you?**

**Me: You will never know. You will never escape. :D**

**Marina: Wait... can't you just teleport out?**

**Eight: oh yea *Teleports to Marina* :D**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! :_: He got away. **

**Marina and Eight: :D can't keep a Garde.**

**Me: :D Oh I will get you back... one day! :D**

**Eight: I will just keep teleporting out.**

**Me: I will make it loric prof! :D**

**Eight: *Worries***

**Me: Anyway I don't own anything if I did Eight wouldn't be dead, Five would not have been born and Marina and Eight would live a long and happy life. *Sighs dreamily* So lets get on with the story and don't forget to review, favorite and follow. Thank you. Enjoy! AND...HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Chapter 2:

**Eight's POV**

The second we enter the classroom everyone looks at us with wide eyes. The girls were drooling over John, Nine and me. Great just great! Pretty sure Nine loves the looks he's getting from all the girls. Also all the guys were either drooling, staring or wolf-whistling at Six, Five, Marina and Ella. I might of felt a bit of jealousy flow through me when I saw human guys looking at Mar. I know she is beautiful but they don't have to stare at her all the time...

Anyway getting off topic. The teacher, I think his name was Mr Blowfish or something like that, looked at us with a small smile spread across his face. He was a tall man with salt and pepper hair and light blue eyes (**AN: I don't know if this is right I know the hair is but not the others :3**)"You must be the new students. I'm Mr blofis." Oh so that's his name... I was close with blowfish. "You may sit anywhere you like."

There were seats randomly around but no-one sat at the back. We made our way to the back of the classroom ignoring the glances, winks and everything else the humans gave us. When we walked past a group of teenagers their aura's felt more powerful then normal humans. Not even close to a Gardes aura but pretty powerful for humans. They all eyed us as we made our way past them.

We sit at the back of the classroom. It was Sam on the left end then it went Sarah after him. Next to Sarah was John then it was Five next to him. After that was Six and next to Six was Mar and I was next to her. Then it was Nine and lastly it was Ella at the right end.

Mr Blofis called our names out then after he did that he starting talking about a new dance that is going up and blah blah blah. After that we were able to do whatever we wanted to do. John, Sarah and Sam sat there talking and laughing so were Five, Six and Mar. Nine was winking at a lot of the girls making the blush and turn away. I tired not to roll my eyes at him. Ella sat their, her face in concentration. I was wondering what she was doing when Mar turn her way, a shocked expression on her face. I guess that the were talking though telepathy. Ella smirks at her and when Mar see's me looking at her she blushes and turns away. What was that all about?

Anyway the rest of homeroom I just watched Mar secretly and tried so hard not to glare at all the guys who were either staring or winking at her. I do like her, I like her a lot but I am to scared that if I told her and she doesn't feel the same way then that would destroy our friendship. Now that was one of the things I didn't want to do, so I don't say anything. I know I will sooner or later, but right now i am to scared to tell her how I really fell.

I am snapped out of my train of thought by the bell. I sigh. Great first lesson. Oh no it's maths. The only thing I'm happy about is that Mar and the others are in ALL my lessons so none of us will be left alone. This is a good thing encase there is an attack we will all be together.

We get our stuff and rush out of the classroom. When all of us are out we start to make our way to maths. "Why do we have to go to maths?" Nine asked a sad look on his face. "Because..." Six said before kicking him into the classroom we have just arrived at.

When we go inside hardly anyone is there so we take up the back row in the same order as before. I am looking at Mar, looking at how her long brown hair fulls over her shoulders and some frames her face perfectly. I look at how her eyes sparkle like they always do when she smile or laughs or anytime really. They are always sparkling.

"Just ask her out!" a voice inside my head says. My head snaps up to Nine who is grinning wildly. "What are you talking about?" I ask back in side my head. Nine rolls his eyes at me before raising an eyebrow at me. "We have all seen how you look at her so just ask her out already." I started to blush a little but able to cover up it pretty good. I bite my lip considering it when Nine says, "Dude your one of the three last Loric guys in the universe and you won't ask out one of the four last Loric girls? That doesn't make sense. I'll just come out and say it Marina is HOT and there are a lot of guys in this school. Ask her out before you lose her. I know ask her to the dance."

I think about it for a minute. He was right about one this Marina was very attraction like all Loric girls are and I don't want to lose her. However, I was terrified about what she would say if I did ask her to the dance. I really want to but... arrrrrh my head is so messed up right now.

I sigh before asking "If I do will you stop bugging me?" He smirks at me. " Sure but only for about a week," he says in his usually cocking attitude. "Ok I'll do it," my voice shaking a bit. He smirks at me before the teacher starts talking.

"Hello class for the people who do not know me I'm Mrs Williams and I am your maths teacher for the year. I believe we have nine new students today," Mrs Williams says looking through the rows of students. When her eyes hit us, she says " Welcome to Goode High." We nod at her and she continues with the lesson. She asks stuff like (x+8)(x+7)! How are we a post to know that. I smile a bit at the question through. 8 being my number then 7 being the number of the girl i have a crush on. (**AN: I had to :D**)

After that I zone out, thinking about Mar and all the happy times we have had. I think about Chicago and the promise I made her. I think about the time she kissed me in Dulce and the time I kissed her after she found my chest. I think more and more back Mar how she looks when she smiles, laughs, anytime really, she is breathtakingly beautiful. I snap out of my thoughts and try to listen to what Mrs Williams is tiring to teach us.

In the corner of my eyes I see a girl winking at me. I could also see that some other girls were doing the same to John, Nine and Sam. They looked like ... sluts, there I said it they looked like sluts. I looked at the one who was winking at me in disgust and turned away. You couldn't even see their face under the layers and layers of makeup. Mar was a 100 times more beautiful then any girl in this school. Now that was a fact!

I sat there with makeup face (**AN: Very creative I know**) winking at me and tiring to get my attention and me sneaking a glance or two eveytime I can at Mar. After about 40 more minutes the bell finally rings and I jump out of my seat, get my stuff and rush out of the class with the others. I notice the girls dropping a stack of different types of paper into the bin in disgust. Jealously ran though me when I found out what they were. As Mar walked over I couldn't take my eyes off her. When I did I saw Nine smirk at me with his eyebrows raised. " I will later," I say to him using telepathy, before walking off with the other to our next lesson.

I could see Makeup face looking at me. I again looked at her in disgust. This is going to be along day. We carry on making our way down the long corridors to our next lesson which is English. OH NO! I would rather have maths again. Lucky for us Mr blofis was are English teacher as well. If he is the same in his lessons as he is in homeroom then this lesson will be just about bearable... I hope.

**Annabeth's POV**

It had been a normal day, that was until the new students came.

The others and I were in homeroom, finally being able to relax after the war, when they entered the room. At first I thought they were just normal teenagers, but when getting a good look at them I could tell they were... non-human. Demigods, maybe? If they were most of them should be dead as I have never seen them in either of the both camps. I couldn't help but wondering why they all radiated power and leadership, and why their aura's were more powerful then I have ever seen in demigods.

As I look around the classroom I can see that everyone is either, staring, drooling or wolf-whistling at them. Rolling my eyes at them I turn to the others who have the same expression of wonder spread on their faces.

"Em... does anyone else feel that their a bit... different?" Piper whispers while pointing towards the new students. We all nod, interested in them. "We better watch them they might be demigods," Hazel says in a smile voice. She sounded like she didn't want to go anywhere near them and for the first time I had that same feeling. It was like I wanted to go into a hole and hide forever, normal I don't feel like that which makes me more and more interested in the new students.

"You must be the new students, I'm Mr Blofis,"Paul says to the new students who had just arrived. It's nice to have someone who knows about your secret and watches your back everyday, it helps us relax just a bit more. "You many sit were ever you like," He finishes off with a small smile on his face.

They look around the room to see that some of the class were tiring to get them to sit by them. However, they made their way to the back of the classroom which made everyone disappointed. All the girls looked like they were tiring to flirt with the new boys even Victoria. Good she can finally stop asking MY boyfriend out.

Just then Paul started to that roll and I found out that the new students names were: Sam, Sarah, John, Sophia, Maren Elizabeth, Marina, Joseph, Stanley and Ella.

Even though they looked like completely normal teenagers I couldn't shake the feeling that they were so much more than that. I make a metal notice to watch them closely. Something wasn't right about them and being a daughter of Athena I hate not knowing something.

After doing roll Paul started to talk about new things coming up and the dance coming up. Then he let us do what ever we wanted. I took this time to tell the others what I think of the new students.

"There is something different about those new students... they seem very powerful," I said to them. "I noticed at to. So what we watch them or what?" Thalia asks, she's still not happy that Artemis made her go to school, but she is happy to see and hang out with all of us again.

"Yes, if they are demigods we need to try and find out who their parent is and get them to camp," I say. I still couldn't shake the feeling they were more through.

Just then the bell goes and we exit the classroom on our way to maths. We walked through the old, long corridors to our maths classroom.

When we entered the room the new child's sat at the back of the classroom and some others sat randomly around. We sat on the third row and my mind started to go off to the new students again. I hate not knowing, I hate not knowing, I hate not knowing! Who are they? Why does their aura's radiate power and leadership? If they are demigods, why haven't I ever seen them at camp?

Questions flow through my head, however I try to put that aside. I had been thinking about them for longer then I expected because when I snapped out of my train of thought it was nearly the end of the lesson.

Oh no I have never spaced out in a lesson. What would my mother think of that...

BRING!

The bells goes that the new students shot up and race out of the classroom. I notice the girls dropping stacks of different types of paper into the bin. Poor things.

I walk out of the classroom with the others right by me. We have English next and it's with Paul or Mr Blofis as we have to call him in school. We have gotten really close to Paul over the time we have been in high school.

I can see the look of horror on the others faces when the realize what our next lesson is and I have to pull them down the corridor before they turn and run. This is going to a long day.

**Victoria's POV (An: Didn't see that coming did you)**

I walk down the halls of Goode High with my posse hot on my trail.(**AN: Already hate her.**) I wink at all the boys at are looking at me. Why wouldn't they be looking at me. I have natural blonde hair, Amber eyes, a perfect natural tan and an hour glass figure that makes boys drool. (**An: Our translation: Blenched blonde hair, Amber contacts, fake tan, and eats nothing which does not make the guys drool.**) I am beautiful.

You see I'm the most popular girl in this whole school. However, about a month ago some new students came and took most of my spotlight. I do have to say that the guys looked HOT, but the girls... no just no, they look like the just came out of a sewer.

I walk into homeroom to notice they are already there. I put on a sweet smile and I walk over to the second to back row so I am right behind them. "Hi boys," flipping my beautiful hair over my shoulder as I walk past them. They groan. Probably, because they are embarrassed to be seen with those ugly girls. I also notice that the ugly girls were glaring at me when I past. Probably jealous of my beauty.

I sit down behind them. I will get them to be my boyfriends. They are all hot so I think I should date them all, then have them fight over me. Perfect idea.

Just then Mr Blowfish walks in and starts talking about random stuff. However, he stops talking when these HOT now guys come in. Forget the other boys these were well hotter.

They all looked like Gods. That was when I notices the girls.

They were... em well... ok I was jealous of them. They were perfect. They didn't even wear makeup they were just flawless. I may have been beautiful but they were drop dead gorgeous. Maybe I could get them into my posse.

They all had perfect bodies, muscles that weren't to horrible to look at, perfect skin, perfect hair, perfect everything.

"You must be the new students," Mr Blowfish said with a small smile on his face. "You may sit anywhere you like," he finishes off. My eyes widen when he says that. There was a space next to me! I tried to get their attention to come and sit by me. To my disappointment they walked right past me, WALKED RIGHT PAST ME, to the back of the classroom.

After that Mr Blowfish started doing roll and found out that their names were: Sam, Sarah, John, Sophia, Maren Elizabeth, Marina, Joseph, Stanley and Ella.

He started to talk about other stuff but I wasn't listening I was making up a plan to get them as my boyfriends. Just then Mr Blowfish says something about a dance and an idea popped into my head.(**AN: Well what head she has anyway.**)

After I thought my plan through Mr Blowfish said we could do anything we wanted to do. He has to be the nicest teacher in the school.

If you have to ask what I did in that time before the bell, well I just tried to flirt with the new boys. Yes you heard me right I had to TRY. They kept ignoring me. Me, getting ignored? I thought it wasn't possible to.

Sadly the bell then went to and I had to stop tiring to flirt with the HOT boys. I walked out the classroom my posse hot on my trail.

I saw the new students go in MY next classroom and made my way over. I think this is the first time I was happy to go to a lesson. When I went in the hot boys were sitting with those girls on the back row and the old hot boys were sitting with those trolls on the third row. I sat in front of the new students and started exactly what I was doing in homeroom and getting the exactly same response.

I did this the whole of Maths and still no response. They were either ignoring me or paying hard to get. Playing hard to get that is what they were doing. While I was doing this I notice the girls were getting a lot of notes from guys from the class. I never got any of them. Why do they get them and I don't?

Arrrhhh. All this is not good for my makeup. The bell finally ring and off we go to next lesson. Great. 

**AN: Hi, so I wanted to do a part with eight and what he feels for Marina :3 so there it is :D**

**I hope you enjoyed and I just have a couple of questions for you.**

**1) What couples would you like to see in this series?**

**There are some couples that are going to be in it which are Narina :D (Marina and Eight), Percabeth (Percy and Annabeth), Jiper (Jason and Piper), Travis and Katie, Hazel and Frank**

**The others are:**

**John and Sarah (Already in story but can change)**

**John and Six**

**John and Sophia**

**Nine and Six**

**Nine and OC**

**Nine and Sophia**

**Sam and Six**

**Sam and Sarah**

**Sam and Sophia**

**Sam and OC**

**Six and OC**

**Sophia and OC**

**Leo and OC**

**Connor and OC**

**If you have one that is not on this list then it would be really appreciated thank you.**

**2) Another thing is that I need is names and personalities for some new characters. If you have any ideas please put it in the reviews. P.S. its only humans thank you.**

**Name:**

**Personality:**

**Hair colour:**

**Eye colour:**

**Height:**

**Group their in (like Popular,Jock,Nerd etc):**

**Who you think they would be friends with (Heroes of Olympus or Lorien Legacies characters):- Don't have to answer this one if you think they wouldn't be friends with any of them!**

**Anything else you want to say about them:**

**3) What do you want to happen in the next book of Lorien Legacies?**

**Thank you very much!**

**Marina3Eight**


	3. Update please read!

Hello people of FanFiction and everyone who LOVES lorien legacies!

Just wanted to say somethings that will be in this story.

Anyway, the couples are...

Marina and Eight (duh)  
Percy and Annabeth  
Hazel and Frank  
Piper and Jason  
Katie and Travis  
Six and... Sam (there will be some NIX too :))  
John and Sarah  
Leo and Melissa Rose (OC created by DemigodNephilim Thank you for that :D)  
Five and Nine :D

New characters!

Melissa Rose created by DemigodNephilim Thank you sooo much :D  
Tear created by Kaiyaosha Thank you sooo much

Another thing is I am planning to add Adam but it will be later on in the story.

Also, everyone knows there is going to be a 6th book yes?

The authors said they are planning for an 7TH! WOOOOOO review if your excited, happy, over-joyed and felling really 2 more books in the Lorien Legacies series woo :D

If you like/love Eight then read ahead.

i was rereading the part of John dream/vision in chapter 12 of Ro9, and it involves John and Eight

now get this

this is the quote

(remember that Sam is being impersonated by Setrakus and he's showing John a torture scene. Eight appears in the same vision at the same time as John and the boy he talks about is Eight)

'All at once, Sam's body begins shaking so violently that the other boy (eight) loses his grip and I can only watch in horror as he falls and dissapears into the same chasm that swallowed the agents.'

then, a bit later, it says this.

'The other boy leaps from the chasm into which he fell and lands near Setrakus Ra, his head held high. The boy joins my call, "I will never surrender to you! Let Devdan go, and fight me!"'

GUYS GUYS

I AM FREAKING OUT

IS THIS SOME SORT OF SIGN THAT EIGHT'S GONNA COME BACK?!

Anyway Review, favourite, and follow if your excited by the fact that these going to be 2 more books not 1 and the possible fact that EIGHT IS COMING BACK! :D


	4. Info!

Hi everyone I just wanted to do this little update to say how sorry I am for not updating in like 4 MONTHS! OMG!

Anyway the reason for that is that my computer got a lot of virus's and when I say a lot i mean 2,000! yep! Then I had exam for like a month because my school hates us all! However, I am now back to writing my stories :D

So sorry for not updating, you now know the reason why I haven't updated in so long.

I also have one more thing to tell you all. I will be updating my "High school with Demigods and Garde" story every Monday, so that means I will be either updating today or tomorrow :D

Again sorry for not updating any story will do every soon!

Until then.

Marina3Eight


	5. Chapter 3

**High school with demigods and garde chapter 3!**

**Hi people! Finally an update! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Loric, Demigods, Humans... say disclaimer**

**Loric: NO!**

**Demigods: NO!**

**Humans:NO!**

**Me: You do konw I can make your lives a aliving hell if you don't (evil face)**

**Loric, Demigods, Humans: Marina3Eight does not own anything! **

**Me: Thank you. Hope you like this chapter and sorry for not updating in a while.**

Chapter 3

**Percy's POV**

Finally we get out of maths and go to the best subject ever... Swimming!

The others groan in annoyance."Why do we all have swimming?" Thalia moaned. "Because swimming is awesome!" I replied which made all the others roll their eyes at my TRUE statement.

We walk towards the pool and I notice thoes new kids there by the pool. They are really werid, they have this aura of power and leadership. They might be demigods, but I have never seen demigods with that type of aura before.

They laughing as they make there way to Swimming.

Let me tell you about them ther is Nine of them, however only Seven of them have power and leadership swimming around them.

The first one is a boy named Sam, he has sandy blonde hair, hazel eyes, is slightly underweight, wears glassand is about 16 years old. Then there is a girl names Sarah, she has blonde hair,blue eyes and is 16 years old. One guy, who's name is John, has dark blonde hair, a tall, muscular figure and is about 16 years old. Next was a girl names Maren Elizabeth. She has olive toned skin, blonde hair, a muscular yet slim body and hazel eyes that sometimes appear gray, blue, or green. Next was a girl names Sophia. She was average high, with a thin, tanned body. She also has dirty blonde hair, light blue eyes and was about 17 years old. Then there was another girl called Marina, she has long brown hair, bright blue eyes. She was quiet tall and had a slim, yet muscular body with a sun-kiss tan. Marina is also about 16 or 17 years old. Then there was a guy named Joseph,he has lightly tanned skin, with deep emerald green eyes and curly black hair. He is tall and has muscular figure. He is also about 16 or 17 years old. Next was a guy named Stanley. He has long, black shaggy hair, really tall and a big muscular build. Lastly was Ella, **(AN: She is 16 in this) **she was quiet tall, with auburn hair and brown eyes. She has a slim yet muscular build.

They are really mysterious. They all look alert and ready to fight anything that comes their way. I have only ever seen that in demigods.

We all arrive at the pool and change. When we could out everyone is already in the pool and we jump in.

In the corner of my eye I see the new student still hanging around together.

Just then some of our mortal friends who are in the same lesson as us come over. There is Melissa Rose, she has brownish black hair ,blown eyes and is about 5'4". She is also a bubbly, fun, outgoing person. She is also qiuet popular. Then there is Skye Watson, she has long black hair, with hazel eyes and is about 5'10". She also has a tan and is a very sporty person, you name a sport, she would have played it. Then there is Justin Time, he has short brown hair and bright green eyes. He a very hypro person, him and Leo get on very well. Lastly there is Ray Goldman. He is alot like Skyp very sporty, just not as sporty are she is. He has short black hair with blue-gray eyes.

"Hi guys," Melissa said before going over to Leo, who throw his arm around her. Oh yea, forgot to say that there dating.

We all sat, or swam, there talking until the coach made us start to do laps. I won of course... Im not cheating I proimse...

After running laps we got out the pool and dried off before the bell rang to go to are next lesson, which was History.

**Hello people of Fanfiction. **

**Again sorry for not updating in a while, will be tring to update regular.**

**Next chapter will be different Demigods and the Garde have had every lesson the same the first three lesson so next the will not have the same lesson.**

**Oh and I am still open to new OC's if anyone have any, it would be greatly appreciated. You can also see that I will add them into the story as I have added Melissa Rose an OC created by DemigodNephilim. All right to that character go to DemigodNephilim. **

**Anyway I will update every Monday so...**

**Until Monday!**

**Marina3Eight**


	6. AN (Please read)

Hello,

I just wanted to ask you all a quick question. Do you still want me to write this story? If you do I will continue to write the story if not I will put it on hold. Please tell me if you would like me to continue with this story.

Marina3Eight 


	7. Important! PLEASE READ!

I know I asked you all if you wanted me to continue this story, and I tried. I want to continue but I feel as if I have lost interest in writing this story. With that and the fact that I have the most important year of my school time coming up I don't think I will continue this story. However, I would hate to see it just left. Therefore, if anyone would like to adopt this story please PM me. I am quiet upset that I have to do this, but I know I will not be able to continue it. So if you are interested in adopting this story make sure to PM ASAP!

Marina3Eight


End file.
